Purpose
by LightNote16
Summary: Light has his reasons for why he is the way he is but that's no excuse for the recklessness that happens because him. What if there was someone that could hold him back and what if he wasn't as uncaring as he makes himself out to be and what if his god complex wasn't his fault? Light/OC, some Light/other characters. Story goes beyond the original manga. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first Death Note fanfic. Hope you enjoy :3

* * *

Part 1 Chapter 1 Rebirth

17 years into the Future

"Listen to the voice of god then follow it. I know that in time you'll find your salvation…"

The teacher looked around pointedly to see if anyone was following along in the book. It was very quiet in the room with the air conditioning blowing loudly hiding the whispers and talking of the Japanese students. It was raining outside the school building and it didn't show any signs of stopping. The teacher viewed the class from the front of the room and he found that everyone was not following along or even paying attention. His eyes finally made it to the back of the classroom and saw one boy looking out the window.

"Yagami," the boy shot his head up and looked at the teacher that called on him. "Are you still with us?" he asked.

Yagami looked dazed and out of mind before he snapped back when the teacher was talking to him. Not caring if the student was paying attention or not, the teacher asked, "Can you translate the following into English?" The Yagami child sighed and stood up with his book and read the passage.

"Follow the teachings of god and receive his blessings and so it shall be that seas will again become bountiful and the raging storms will subside."

"Today at proximately 11:00 a.m. A 32 year old man was found stabbed to death in his apartment in the city of up Yockama Kamigowa region and the police are taking this case as homicide' said the women's voice echoing in the Konto region of Japan.

"In other news today expected murder Nowa Ohledo was arrested in the district of Shebeyu Tokyo. He is being held in custody of murder charges, with the brutal slaying of his common law partner. He was only 25 in the time of his death."

The boy walked down the busy street, heading home after school. He walked past everyone minding his own and their own business. Cars were passing by near the sidewalk but the boy stayed to himself and thought to himself. He heard the announcer talking on the TV screens he passes by. He thought 'the same damn story again.' the same women who spoke of death and murder and tragedies.

'Day in and day out….'

'The same news playing on a permanent repeat'

'This is all so…ridiculous'

'This world is…ROTTEN.

* * *

17 years into The Past

A dark figure was walking through the deserted realm and passes old corpses and crumbled rocks. The figure became clearer when it walked into the dying sun showing an image of a man in a black tailored suit. He started towards what looked like an abandon castle or' what left of it.'  
'Mewwwwwww, meewwwwww," the man sung out, walking around the black and white ruins of the castle.  
"You know..." said the figure informality, pushing the half-broken pillar from the ground making where ever it landed explode in to the other ruble.

"...I'm not very patient person..." He pushed down the wall leading to a ruined library. "I hate..." The black figure saw something moving. His face getting darker and more feral and moves over to the moving thing and grabbed it and brought it to his face. "...to be kept waiting."

The figure's eyes glowed with a dime red and looked at the shimagami king who was raised off the ground. "Sa...Sasa...sat..." the king look in fright of the man in front of him. He raised his eyebrow. "Come now Mew, don't tell me you didn't know I was coming to visit now did you?"  
"It was less likely that the rumors were true since well... I know you don't like to talk about it..." the figure scowled at the shimagami in his hands. The man dropped him with a 'thud'. The figure turned away from him." I need you to do me a favor." "I don't think I can do that...I I mean yo... you... were banned from... I mean we not allowed to help..." The man shacks his head and looks out over rumble, lost in thought. The suited man clinched his fists and grinds his teeth. He relaxed and turned back to the shimagami.

"I wouldn't be here if you couldn't give me what I wanted," He looks straight into the creature's eyes ignore the last statement.

"Any way...,"he straightened his suit and looked at the cowering king."...I need you to make me a book..."

"But God said not to..."

"HE SAID FOR YOU TO NOT WRITE NAMES IN THE BOOK FOR ME AND FOR YOU NOT TO GIVE ME A BOOK...he didn't say you couldn't make me one." The suited man said losing his patients.  
Mew didn't understand what was going through the mind of the man in front of him. 'This is scary' he said to himself. "any way you know what I did eons ago, not one of my proudest moments... But today surpasses everything!" the shimagami looked at the man in a questionable look. What he sees is an accomplishment, excitement, like something is coming. The king went wide eyed .Now the king understood what he was talking about. He was really scared now! 'I..it can't b..be that time yet, can it? No no no no no no noooo.' The shimagami was looking up at the man standing over him. 'Calm down' he look around and tried to find where that voice was coming from. Mew swallowed his dry tong and look back into those deep crimson eyes. "And what is it for me if I do make this book?" The man in the black suit smiled down to the Shinagami.

"…your life."

* * *

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter! Don't leave without reviewing!

* * *

part 1: Chapter 2

I meet Light in kindergarten. My father dropped me off before he went to work, even though parents are suppose to be with you for the first day, he left anyway without a glance back. It was a colder day than it usually was in April, but where I use to live, it was always cold. Walking outside my bedroom door on to the balcony, and I would feel that cold breeze, to me it was wonderful. The only time I truly want to be warm, was when my aunt use to hold me at night to get me to go to sleep. The night after my mother disappeared. Everything was so simple before then.  
I walked up to my teacher, Rikai sansei. We walked in to the classroom a little ways down the hall. The room was small and it looked like it had every toy imaginable in one corner and every book to date in the other. There was a circle of desks that went around the room and honestly I could tell about my whole day but all it really was, was the Japanese language, play time, and math, simple but straight to the point that the teacher make sure you understand most of your class work to complete the 4 sheets of work you have to take home.  
Before this time, the school was built new, ready for students only a year ago. After an hour of working, I was sitting near the pond that was in the new playgrounds, that was only built for 1-3 grades. Then I heard yelling just a few yards on the other side of the water and that's when I saw him. I wasn't much in to boys, but I don't think I've I seen someone so out of place. He was average height, deep brown eyes, light brown hair and red streaks that can be seen in just the right light.  
Then there was another boy, Beniko, he was one of the few kids that didn't have a clue what they were learning. He was Chinese, but had a Japanese name, raised by his grandfather living in the old view of women and new born baby girls. And let's just say he always got a time out for talking.

He was yelling at the adonic 5 year old and he was getting angrier and angrier by the second. It was a scary angry too. It was an animalistic rage that was on his face. It got darker, and his lips went back into a feral snarl. He balled his hands into a fist, and in the blink of an eye he charged at Beniko, and started throwing fists in to his body, and clawing at his face. By this time all the kids were crowding around the conflict between the two boys. The teacher started running over yelling for the adonic boy to stop.  
"Raito! Raito! Stop!"  
But the look on the boys face could not see any reason, he just kept going. At this moment I decided to do what any innocent young girl would do. I ran up to him when the Rakai sansei pulled him off the other boy and hugged him. It was like time was inactive at this moment and what was most important to me was him and nothing else. Corny, right?

* * *

I went to pick up Light, from the front of the school building and I saw him, sitting on a bench, with a little girl right beside him. She had long dark hair that went to the small of her back, and had deep black eyes that could look into you in one second, and then at your eyes in the next. And that's what I saw when I walked up to them.  
"Light...who's your friend?" I asked him has he was looking into space again. He always had that look when he was in deep thought. He turned his head towards me, but didn't look straight at me; he gave me a side glance.  
"Muzai-chan." he said it like I should already know, but this was Lights attitude, when people seem to ask too many simple questions.  
But I don't care about his tone of voice at the moment. "Hello, Muzai-san, it's nice to meet you, I'm Light's mother, Sachiko Yagami." I smiled down to her. The little girl smiled cutely at me and to hers and Light's intertwines hands.  
I grab Lights bags and I tell him it's time to go. " I can't leave yet, Muzai-chan father isn't here yet..." I looked at the girl and she gave a pleading look, and I look back to Light. He narrow his eyes, with his body language say he wasn't leaving yet. I sighed and looked back at the car and made sure that Sayo was ok sitting in the back seat with the warm air blowing to keep her warm. I looked back at the two kids in front of me and I nodded my head and I sat with them to wait for Muzai's father.

We waited for awhile, and the wind started to pick up. I hooded Light a little from the wind. But the little girl seemed to be ok with the air blowing in her face. She looked content.  
It was getting late and no one resembles the little girl that was holding Light's hand. After ten more minutes of waiting, I was about to offer to take her home with Light and I, until I saw a tall man walking up to us. He had a frown on his face and a five a clock shadow. He had perfect sort hair as far as I was concerned, and a wrinkled suit. Muzai stared to stand up and Light followed.

Light saw that man walking up to us, and something was nagging at the back of his head that this person is bad news. He frowned and held Muzai hand harder. As the man got closer his face became more recognizable. His name was Gorira Gekido, the owner and Co. CEO of Weapons corp. Light in his free time searching things online saw his name in TIMES magazine. He did not like what he found out about the man and he doesn't like him man in person. He gave off an arrogant, rich man that was hiding secrets.  
" Muzai, it's time to go, say good bye to your little friend and let's leave." he said in a grubby voice. He grabbed her wrist roughly and started dragging her towards the car. She only got a yard away from the bench they were sitting at when he felt more struggle on the other end. Light hasn't let go of the girls hand and Ms. Yagami was trying to speak with the man trying to walk away.  
"DAMN IT! LET GO KID." Gorira said to Light. He was about to respond but his mother got to him first. "Gekido-san, if you would please explain why you were late picking up your daughter, all the children left hours ago. And Light and I were the lonely ones here to keep her company." Sachiko said in a questioning tone.  
"Well no one asked you to watch MY daughter!" he said has a comeback. "Come on Muzai, because of you I'm late for a meeting and I have to drive you back to the house."  
Muzai father yanked Light hand away from the girl and put her into the car and drove off.  
Light didn't see her again for a few days but she had a cast on her arm. Muzai saw red in Lights eyes and clinched his fist so hard that blood started streaming from his palm. Rikai sansei saw what was happening and went into one of Light's bags and retrieved pills. And by this time everyone was watch from inside the classroom. She ran back over and slipped the one pill into his mouth.  
After five minutes, he calmed down and the teacher pried his hands opened. Blood started oozing from his hands. The teacher patched them up careful not to hurt Light any more than she have to.  
Muzai looked on to the happenings of Raito Yagami. The teacher bent down to Lights level and asking him wired questions. Light kept shaking his head and every so once and awhile, Light would trail his eyes to a certain girl.  
When the teacher was done bandaging up his hands, she went over to the phone and started dialing a number. Light frowned at sansei but didn't dare get to angry again to make matters worse. He walked over to Muzai and grabbed her face and started to expect it and looked at the cast on her arm to see if it was ok.  
"Who did this?" Light said abruptly. The question startled her. It was like an adult was asking the question than a five year old boy.  
"Nothing." she said quickly. She looked in to Lights eyes to see if he would dare ask another question but he stayed quiet and just pulled her the carpet in the corner where there was toys and puzzles. It was reddish color but the toys that were of different colors covered it. Light sat and crossed his legs and so did the girl. Light pushed dolls for her to play with while he pulled up the 30 piece puzzle.  
They played beside each other by themselves until Light saw the door open and his mother and father walked in. Muzai looked at Light's face and saw him sigh to himself.  
"Light? Are you ok?" he heard his mother say.  
"I'm fine..." he says not really looking away from his puzzle.  
Lights mother went back to talk to the teacher.  
"Did he talk his medicine?"  
"Yes, but I don't know why he got so upset? It was very sudden when it happened. He had hurt himself and I had to wrap up his hands."  
Light seemed to already see where this was going and knew he was going home.  
"Will I see you again, Light-ken?" I asked him.  
He smirked at me and said, "I'll see you every day." His voice said so promising and in my little girl mind, I didn't doubt him.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 1 Chapter 3

There was a flow in the wind today. It came randomly from behind me and stopped upreputedly after two minutes and then came again blowing harder into my shirt. The trees were leaning sideways towards the sun and I was sitting away from it all inside this boring classroom and only images of me being outside could fill the boredom that I had for this math work which I already did two days ago. I looked to my side and saw her sitting with her pencil in hand writing down notes for the homework in which I already did. She didn't seem to be taking her eyes away from the board which was good. I didn't want her to see what I was about to do.

The sun came from behind the cloud and shined in to the classroom. I looked at the watch Dad gave me and saw that it was high noon. Five. More. Minutes. I looked over at Muzai and contemplated if I should take her out today. I've nothing else to do. No homework to finish, to afterschool class to attend but my father wants me to be home cause there was something important to tell me; which obviously was going to take up more than an hour. I don't know. It would be more fun than to skip it than be there. Sigh, it's so conflicting…

At the thought of my girlfriend, I turn towards her and looked at her face. I thought about the time that I saw her and meet her and took care of her, and I realized she had to be mine. With her long black hair, and faded black eyes and her petite stature and… I got distracted again. 3 more minutes…

She had an IQ of 200 but I had an IQ of 250 but then again…I rushed. She was spotless in everything she did but whatever I did exceeded beyond expectation. She was closest to me and I don't know why it all began. It was like I finally found water the day I met her. And I realized as soon as I found her I knew I didn't want to share. I remember the first time I beat up a guy that touched her….he's sadly in a wheel chair. One more minute….

Someone like her should have everything, but hopefully that won't happen because she was mine. 12:05, finally….

A note was passing behind my back and it finally reached me. I took it from the girl behind me and unfolded the notebook paper. I smiled at it happily. It said, 'He will be at the court yard in ten minutes. Don't be late.' This was perfect.

I looked over to Light and saw him looking out of the window. He looked calm but I could saw right under it and see his inpatients. He looked like he wanted to bolt out of his seat to the door. He kept looking at his time every minute and I didn't know why. What was he waiting for?

The bell rang three minutes later and Light bolted out of his seat and existed the classroom door. The teacher and some of the students gave a weird face at the fact the Light was acting off. Some of the girls looked at me and glared but I ignored their faces and gathered my things.

I walked down the long hallway and saw Light through the window talking with other person. The other person was wearing all black and had a hood over his face. He walked closer towards Light and handed him a package. It was small and wrapped in brown paper. Light looked like he said something to the hooded figure and he then handed what looked like money to him and he walked away. I started to make my way down the stairs and into the school lobby when I saw Light walk back in with the box probably in his bag because I didn't see it in his hand.

"What was that?" I asked I was in front of him. By now everyone was walking to lunch and some students left the campus for the food down the road.

"I was talking to an old friend of mine…" he said looking at his watch.

"About what?" I asked.

Light sighed to himself and started walking beside me to the cafeteria, he didn't seemed like he didn't want to answer but he turned towards me said he'd show me later. Everyone was staring at us, which I didn't mind but Light was staring right back with a sneer on his face. He didn't mind the attention either but when he wanted to be left alone he would get annoyed when people didn't give him this pleasure. We finally found some where to seat which was away from everybody else.

We both got out our lunches and I heard Light sigh to him, he looked….tired. He started to eat his sandwich. He didn't look like he wanted to talk but I wasn't about to be bored because of it.

I was about to speak when Light beat me to the punch. "I wanted to show you this after we got home but I guess we have time now." Light went into his backpack and pulled out the box he had earlier. He handed it to me and I started to open it and found a beautiful leather box. I saw a black choker inside made out of black steel metal with three metal pendants; two attached on to the thick metal and one in the middle that would hang above the collar bone all shaped like circles.

"Its something I thought up. Its custom made and I thought you'd like it. The three pieces on the necklace are locks. You have to open them in a special way in which where only the wearer can open it if they already have it on." He said. Light leaned back in his chair in a relaxed pasture with his hands in his pockets. I looked at the choker in my hands and found it to be erotically beautiful but simple. Light got up and put the cold metal around my neck. We both stood up and he went close behind me and clasped it together. I felt his hot breath on my neck and I shuddered to keep focused.

"I want you to always have this on Muzai, never take it off." He went and sat back down while my thoughts remain jumbled from his close contact. This was one of those things about light; he never likes to express what he feels to people, but once he says something like that he always suggest a deeper meaning. What he said to be was the equivalent of 'Show that you love me by never taking this off, remove the necklace and I'll think otherwise.'

I love Light Yagami. There was no question about it and may be its part of his twisted mind I know he has that I have to prove that to him every chance he gets. Light is very quick to anger and I'm always there holding him back to make sure he doesn't kill anyone, because god knows he was two punches away to sending that boy in middle school to his death.

The bell rang and Light and I got up and started towards the last class of the day. Science: Something tedious and unnecessary for a girl who was taught the bible from a very religious grandmother. But its one I need to go to university with Light so it's not like I was complaining. I look to my left and see Light tuning the noise of the teacher and the class out. He was slouched in the chair with his head resting on his propped arm. He looked out the window and which after a few minutes my attention went back to the teacher.

I sighed to myself and looked out the window to the classroom. The teacher kept droning on about evolution and the dinosaurs that I have already read a few days ago. I tune them out and my thoughts become hazy as I try to disconnect from the world that was slowly mind-numbing me. I see the sun peering through the clouds and I see something black fall from the sky.

* * *

Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4 Blank

Purpose Chapter 4

It was dark and dirty near the Shimigami king's home, which wasn't much of a home since most of it was dirt and ruins. Ryuuku didn't complain not that he's been complaining at all it's just been _boring. _Nothing to do but play an old gambling game which he stopped playing decades ago. He was so tired of this emptiness which was like a rare disease to the world because everyone here was either lazy or didn't care for much else but themselves. Not that Ryuuku cared about anyone, he was just bored. Bored of being here and bored stiff of living in here. He now lived, if you could call it that, keeping to himself, nothing to do but write one name every 100 years to fill the boredom, not that it helped.

The shimigami walked up to his ultimate master and sat down. He was not there for his own needs. He was there because the king called him. He didn't know why, nor did he even care because, well, you know…

So he just sat in front of Mew waiting for him to speak.

"Its been a long time hasn't it Ryuuku?" he asked as if he was talking to himself or an imaginary friend.

Ryuuku laughed creepily, "What has?"

"Your life. Its been a long time since we had one, hasn't it?" he said slouched in his throne.

He looked at the king as if he had two heads, not that it was a rare thing here. "I suppose it has…" he answered. The two shimigami just sat looking around waiting for the other to speak. Shimigami don't rush their task but it seemed like they both want to get this over with to something less dull.

"I need you to do something Ryuuku." He says finally standing up and looking towards the gray and brown sky. Ryuuku kept seated and waited.

"I need you to drop a book…"

"On the ground?" he asked stupidly. The lesser shimigami didn't know where Mew was getting at but Ryuuku was waiting patiently. It's not as if he had anything better to do.

"Nooo…in the human world." Ryuuku expression did not change but if it was possible his eyes would have widen in shock and surprise. Why did the king want to drop a death note in to the human world? What was his purpose? The king has never suggested something this irrational. Wasn't this part of the rules!

"Uh, haha, sorry your highness but I think you lost your mind…"he chuckles a little at Mew.

"I wish I have…but my mental state isn't has important as this assignment I'm giving you. I know you've been bored Ryuuku no use in rejecting my un-boring request." The king says.

Ryuuku nodded his head, "I suppose not."

The king reached behind his back and pulled out a thick note book. It was different than one the lesser shimigami has ever seen. It was still black but it was in Japanese. And the binding was much firmer and there was a lot more pages. Ryuuku flipped through them I saw that with each page that past one more took its place. I never ending death note. The outside was leather and the inside filled with thin pale pieces of paper, kind of like a bible. Ryuuku looked at the first page which held all the rules and say that one rule was off. In fact all the rules where off because every single rule that is known to shimigami's are written in this death note. Ryuuku froze in place and looked back up on to Mew's face.

"Now you see the seriousness of the situation." He says to him.

Ryuuku looked back down at the book and something else wigged into the spine. It was a black heavy pen with some words engraved into it. It said, _"Don't fail me…"_ Ryuuku thought, 'that's weird. Who is the one's hand writing is this? It's not the king's because he writes all the death notes…'

"This is my best work Ryuuku, make sure it drops safely." Mew says to him. And before Ryuuku walked away the Mew shots, "Make sure the other fools don't find out about this. Make up a lie." Then the Shimigami king disappears.

It was now much quieter around the ruins without Mew shifting in his seat. The now lonely shimigami looked back down at the beautiful book and thought, 'This should be fun!'

* * *

"What was that?" I said in my head. I couldn't make out what it was; it just randomly fell from the sky, but I knew I had to get to it before anyone else does, but I couldn't the bell wasn't going to ring for another twenty minutes! I have to wait. The teacher droned on and called on me a few times before I felt something hit me in the back of my head. I tried really hard to ignore it and focus on the last ten minutes of class but I couldn't. I shot my head around and saw one of boys from a clique snickering at me and the other peers laughing with him. What the hell was he laughing about? I was about to turn around but stopped at the realization that they were about to throw more pieces of paper.

The teacher from what I could see was busy teaching the part of the class that was still listening. He glanced over to me and the idiots' right behind me but didn't comment and kept on acting ignorant. It was then that I started losing my temper which was sad because I really didn't feel like taking my pill. But really this wasn't sad for me! I had no problem letting my anger out it was _them_ that should feel sadness.

A cruel smile started to spread on my face and I looked up for the last time to look at the clock and saw that it was one minute until school was out and whatever happens to fuck face back there is no longer be the schools responsibility which means I get to have my fun. How long has it been since I let my anger out? Too long if you ask me. Every time I take the pill, it would become harder for me to think; harder for me to focus. I hated it, but it is for my safety and for everyone else's, at least that's what my parents say. I looked at the second hand has the stroke eleven and laughed! But then let my face go blank and let them keep throwing papers at me.

* * *

I looked over to Light and saw his shoulders shaking and some boys throwing paper at his back. I looked away for a second to put my stuff in my bag and saw that his shaking has stopped and his face was in a neutral expression. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone got up to leave except him.

I walked up to Muzai. I didn't want her worry and I didn't want her in the way. "Muzai I need to talk to a teacher a few floors down, I'll meet you in front of our lockers in twenty minutes okay?" I said to her with a little less force so she won't know I am excited for something.

"Oh okay…are we still walking to your house?" I asked.

I nodded my head and gave her a long lingering kiss before I pulled away and walked to the left away from the classroom we were just in.

My heart started racing has I ran gripping my book bag to keep it from falling off my shoulders. My vision started to turn a shade of pink before a full out red once I say the group of people I wanted to…_meet_. I finally made it to the bottom of the stairs when I made it to the door which leads to the Exist. Perfect, the thing on the ground is only a few yards away and it was from everyone else under tall blades of grass.

The group of Neanderthals turned towards me and it was then I realized who they were. It was Itou. He rank 25 in the nation and we're both are the only ranking students in our high school. He had black hair and brown eyes and was taller than me by three inches at the height 6'3. He was part of the football team; as if that mattered to me. Behind him was Satou. He was smaller but more muscular than Itou. He was rejected from the tennis team; as if I care. There were also some girls I didn't pay much attention too and some other boys beside them. But only these memories went through my mind for one second till my mind became empty and I was only three yards away from them.

I'm relishing in the moment right now. The suspense before I start fighting and their surprise faces when I catch them off guard and then the expressions on their face where they realize they're not going to win…yup these are the things that actually make me calm other than Muzai.

I ran full speed towards them and sent a punch right to their Itou face. Everyone started to go quiet around me but that didn't make me stop. As he was on the ground I kicked him in kidney and turned towards Satou and punched him in the jaw. I didn't have time to fill the crack that my knuckles created because I had to duck away from another person that was trying to hit me. I grabbed the person's neck and started sending punch after punch into his gut. I let him loose after I gave him a kick to knee. Satou started to come towards me again while Itou started to get his bearings. I gave him a menacing smile and tacked him to the ground. I was over his body and started to press the points where he lost circulation to the brain. Once he was unconscious I lifted myself off him and turned towards Itou. It was by now that everyone was looking at us. Itou nose was broken and my shirt was stained with blood I think from Itou's friend.

I straighten myself up and I started to become calm again. Maybe I don't need to beat up Itou I thought. It was by this time I felt like walking away.

"I'm done here Itou. I have decided I have more pressing things to get to…" I turned around and looked at my watch. It's only been five minutes. Wow! I still have time to get to Muz-chan before she realizes I did something wrong…

"Going back to your whore?!" I heard a voice shot to me. I stopped walking.

"Don't act like you don't know! As if anyone doesn't know what her Daddy makes her _do_!" I hear it again and I start to scowl.

"Oh! You don't know! Well I'll tell you my father was one of them! Last Night!"

I hear it once again and I didn't know what to do. But I knew I was boiling over. I squeezed my eyes shut and clinched my fist. My breath was labored and I knew! I knew he was lying! Because I know his father and his father is a rapist but he wasn't with Muzai or her father yesterday because he's he jail, where I left his unconscious body with evidence that he was one of the things that make this world _rotten! _

And the next thing I knew I was standing over Itou with blood splattered everywhere. That whole beating was a blank memory to me. I stood over his body which I wasn't sure was just out cold or died but I didn't care. I had _kouzan_ to get back to. I looked at the crowd around me and everyone looked scared. But why? This is not the first blood bath that I have caused. But I didn't have time to ponder on it. I had to get to my locker and change.

Before I was about to open the door and leave the dispersing crowd I remembered the black thing that fell from the sky. I thought for a moment if I should go back and get it but meh… I'll get it once a check on my girlfriend.

After I climbed the stairs and past hundreds of lockers I saw her leaning on a rail. I felt calmer them. There she was has beautiful has ever. She didn't look any bit worried. But she will be once she sees the blood on my face.

* * *

OH My GOSH! I nearly scream as Light casually walked towards me with his blood stained pants and his blood stained shirt.

"Light! What the fuck happened to you?" I start breathing heavily thinking about how I should find a phone and call the hospital. I grabbed his face and started checking for injures. I finally came out of my own thoughts and heard Light laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I asked calming. I was two seconds away from slapping him.

"Don't you worry Princess. I'll tell you when we get home, but first I have to change." He goes in to his locker and pulls out an extra shirt and jeans and started to change clothes in the empty hall way.

I hate it when Light keeps things from me.

* * *

It was an hour before school ended and everywhere was empty. It wasn't until five that we made our way to exist building. "Muzai, I saw something fall from the sky today and I need to go pick it up."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Ooohkaaay…and what does that mean to me?" she said as if I was sealing her something. I rolled my eyes and said, "Its over here I'll show you." We walked outside and it was raining. Good. Now there will be no evidence once people are being questioned about what happened today.

I walked through the rain and let my hair stick to my face. Muzai was right behind me with a small one dollar umbrella.

I saw it. It was a note book. I wiped away the mud and water and read it aloud. "Death Note…"

Muzai looks over my shoulder and I read to myself the first sentence. "The human whose name is written in this book shall die."

* * *

Review! What the hell is holding you back?! For those of you who read this more than once, how the hell am I suppose to improve if you don't review?


End file.
